Data stored on a network and/or a host computer is often backed up periodically (e.g., once a day) to create a copy of the data. Backing up the data provides an archive of the stored data and prevents it from being lost due to, for example, mechanical failure, software failure, and/or accidental deletion. Normally, “backup” operations entail storing a copy of all or a portion of the data files on the network and/or host computer to a backup storage device such as a magnetic storage medium library that comprises a plurality of magnetic backup storage devices.
Where the network and the amount of data to be backed up is large, the backup process can be quite time consuming and can require substantial resources of a network and/or backup server. For this reason, backup operations often are conducted at night when network usage is smallest. Occasionally, malfunctions occur in the backup system that interrupt the backup process. For instance, where backup storage devices are used, a storage medium can break or become damaged so as to be rendered unusable. Alternatively, the drive in which a storage medium is housed can become dirty and can therefore cease to operate until cleaned. Less frequently, a backup storage device can break and further backup operations cannot be carried out until the drive is replaced.
In any one of above-mentioned situations, human intervention is necessary to rectify the problem and reinitiate the backup process. Where the backup is performed at night, this may require a net administrator or other technician to come into the office (or other network location) during non-business hours. If such an administrator or technician does not attend to the problem, a complete backup of the network and/or host computer files may not take place. In that it often requires a relatively long period of time to complete a backup (e.g., approximately 4 to 6 hours per storage medium), there may not be enough time or network resources available to complete the backup operation the following day. In such instances, a complete backup is not performed and, should a network user lose data, the data may be permanently lost. Therefore, based on the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be desirable to have improved systems and methods for providing redundant backup.